vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena Gilbert/Gallery
Season 1 Elenastefanwalllss.jpg|Elena and Stefan Elena Gilbert -1.jpg Stefan-Elena-Wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries-8193158-1280-800.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-damon-and-stefan-salvatore-9294235-1024-768.jpg Elena 3.JPG Elena 4.JPG Elena and Damon 5.jpg Elena, Stefan, Damon 4.png|Elena, Stefan and Damon. Tyler Elena Vicki Pilot.png 162 Candles01.jpg 162 Candles03.jpg Lost Girls03.jpg Episode-familyties.jpg 104.jpg Episode-fridaynightbites.jpg Friday Night Bites09.jpg 102.jpg Pilot Elena 1.png Pilot01.jpg 101.jpg Elenadamonbree.jpg Bloodlines03.jpg Bloodlines08.jpg 112.jpg 117.jpg Caroline and Elena Looking Down.jpg 119.jpg Miss Mystic Falls13.jpg Miss Mystic Falls09.jpg Miss Mystic Falls15.jpg Vampire-diaries-isobel-behind-the-scenes-5.jpg Isobel-episode.jpg ElenaGettingReady.jpg ElenaEndFoundersDay.jpg 05.jpg 10.jpg 09.jpg 321827.jpg 00562440cd2.jpg 00566650fe7.jpg 00568590b50.jpg 321825.jpg 00570790e02.jpg 005751406fc.jpg 005756403d3.jpg 0057409099b.jpg Damon elena hug.jpg Vampire-diaries-162.jpg 249px-Miss Mystic Falls08.jpg Normal mmf011.jpg Normal mmf012.jpg Jghyreruihgter.jpg ftghrft.jpg hjtbgrkide.jpg blog_010v2.jpg vampire-diaries23.jpg Jfhdgvb.png Erjfhg.png rtgjvh.jpg ehjb.jpg ejhb.jpg njk.jpg 00722.jpg 001.gif|click for animation awww.gif|click for animation elena and damon talking.gif|click for animation 4430800919_8acca8e852.jpg 4122955989_a2721d1679.jpg 4446622646_a498434ee7.jpg 4082593408_529efa405a.jpg blackberry-bold-and-elena-gilbert-gallery.png slap triple.gif|animation Sacrifice13.jpg 103.jpg Normal 022.jpg ElenaGilbert .jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h35m06s226.png Episode-pilot.jpg H-and-m-divided-hoodie-and-elena-gilbert-gallery.jpg Tumblr l103v64iGi1qar6tno1 500.png Mmfdamonelena.jpg 1x19-Miss-Mystic-Falls-nina-dobrev-11732187-1275-716.jpg Episode-19-Miss-Mystic-Falls-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11697546-1248-704.jpg Nylon-Magazine-Nina-Dobrev-2.jpg|Nina Dobrev Hot&Sexy Elena_gilbert_closeup.png 001.gif Vampirediaries102 0977.jpg Elenableeds.jpeg Elena writes in her journal.jpg Damon as a crow.jpg Elenaat the bone fire.jpg Bscap006.jpg Elena and Damon 2.jpg Mmfdamonelena.jpg 1x19-Miss-Mystic-Falls-nina-dobrev-11732187-1275-716.jpg Episode-19-Miss-Mystic-Falls-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11697546-1248-704.jpg RepeatingHistoryImage.png Elena.jpg Episode-pilot.jpg NinadobrevPilot.jpg ElenaGilbertPilot.jpg 01.jpg 1x19-Miss-Mystic-Falls-elena-gilbert-11711862-1275-716.jpg tumblr_lbbeq5C6ss1qet2v6o1_500.gif|Elena cheerleader training Click for Animation normal_tvds2016.jpg tvcast1big.jpg Picture 3.png|Elena's Vervain Pendant - Gift From Stefan 600full-the-vampire-diaries-poster.jpg 600full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot.jpg CW-Vampire-Diaries.jpg the-vampire-diaries- season-2.jpg THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-Series-A-Few-Good-Men-10.jpg Stefan-elena-dance.jpg Elena-gilbert-vampire-diaires.jpg 226031_240457382651406_238465599517251_800296_2485437_n.jpg elena_andreweccles_CW_20100826105704.jpg damon-and-elena-dance.jpg Elena-Gilbert-elena-gilbert-8212084-800-604.jpg elena-gilbert rocks.jpg elena-gilbert-image.jpg elena-gilbert-profile.png Elena-Gilbert-the-vampire-diaries-9182009-600-400.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-elena-gilbert-9182110-1024-714.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-elena-gilbert-10153596-600-338.jpg tumblr_l9h3hjCEcp1qe1x75o1_500.png tumblr_lpwudm6VfI1qb15ep.jpg y8p7nxiaolbpxna8.jpg Elena andreweccles CW 20100826105704-1-.jpg cool1.png|Elena Gilbert Founder's Day Parade tumblr_lxskzk9DAo1r4jpbao5_500.gif tumblr_lx05492w0h1r2jjzso1_500.gif tumblr_lzc9aiFHux1r59isuo1_500.gif tumblr_m3kfz78IMM1qhoj76o1_250.gif tumblr_m3kfz78IMM1qhoj76o4_250.gif tumblr_m3kmxjsF5J1rpighoo2_250.gif tumblr_m3kmxjsF5J1rpighoo4_250.gif tumblr_m3lie5Nw3W1rv3gfwo1_500.gif tumblr_m3lt5uINVQ1qf0ewmo1_250.png tumblr_ly9gui9Ssd1r33943o1_500.gif tumblr_m3lue8k1n61rs4d6so1_500.gif animaatjes-the-vampire-diaries-80185.jpg Ndltf.jpg vd-repeats.jpg tumblr_m3mxerv6RC1qm8787o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m3ns4m5vyP1ruyasvo1_500.gif tumblr_m3nx62VePB1rv8849o1_500.gif normal_0071.jpg tumblr_m3ptcvJGi51r9kqnvo1_500.gif tumblr_m3ptdsFXFm1rq7u7fo1_500.gif tumblr_m3pejqDasp1qgdq1po1_500.gif tumblr_m3q3vwvqCc1rv7i9ro1_500.gif tumblr_m3qp9xPXSc1r5whhao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3syiqqoYl1qeysf2o1_250.gif tumblr_m3syiqqoYl1qeysf2o2_250.gif tumblr_m3syiqqoYl1qeysf2o3_250.gif tumblr_m3syiqqoYl1qeysf2o4_250.gif tumblr_m3syiqqoYl1qeysf2o5_250.gif tumblr_m3syiqqoYl1qeysf2o6_250.gif tumblr_m3syiqqoYl1qeysf2o7_250.gif tumblr_m3syiqqoYl1qeysf2o8_250.gif tumblr_m3syiqqoYl1qeysf2o9_250.gif tumblr_lyj9pmvgUW1rool60o1_500.gif tumblr_m3x19qy8pQ1qe5udso1_500.gif tumblr_m3x19qy8pQ1qe5udso2_500.gif tumblr_m3x74pvqlY1qcqu2oo1_500.jpg Season 2 Rreturn.jpg Katbehind.jpg Elenaknife.jpg Whatarewegonnado.jpg Elena 5 the return 1.png Fastturn.jpg Katherinecoming2.jpg Katherinecoming.jpg Elena911.jpg Elenakatherinebehind.jpg Jeremywake.jpg Elena and jenna 1 the return 1.png Elena and jeremy 1 the return 1.png Elena and stefan 3 the return 1.png Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-3.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-4.jpg BraveNewWorld7.jpg BraveNewWorld8.jpg BraveNewWorld9.jpg BraveNewWorld10.jpg BadMoonRising00.jpg BadMoonRising1.jpg BadMoonRising2.jpg BadMoonRising11.jpg BadMoonRising12.jpg 2x02bravenewworld 1003.jpg KillOrBeKilled8.jpg Rose15.jpg Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Rose12.jpg Rose13.jpg vampire diaries.jpg The-vampire-diaries-season-2.jpg THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-Season-2-Episode-3-5.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-8804671-1024-768.jpg Dream.gif Elenaabouttothrowvervainbomb.jpg Elenabroughtbooktokat.jpg Better you die than I.jpg Car elena.jpg Jerr.jpg Stelena katerina.jpg Confronts kiss.jpg 080809_vampdiariespics.jpg Elena-elena-gilbert-16715394-500-562.jpg ElenaGilbert1.jpg Elena-Gilbert-elena-gilbert-8551611-481-380.jpg vampire-diaries-throat-grab.jpg images.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h34m01s100.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h35m06s226.png Nina-Dobrev-Vampire-Diaries.jpg I-will-always-look-out-for-myself-2x09-katherine-pierce-16919045-434-500.jpg Elenaabouttothrowvervainbomb.jpg normal_022.jpg Isobeljepg.jpg Normal 005.jpg Vampire-diaries-finale.jpg Season2 promo poster.jpg Ian and Nina onset.jpg Photo63.jpg H-and-m-divided-hoodie-and-elena-gilbert-gallery.jpg Tumblr l103v64iGi1qar6tno1 500.png 103.jpg Am3.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-16-14h51m17s191.png Normal 022.jpg 4553357257_c313c3491e_z.jpg|Elena and Bonnie : Miss Mystic Falls Hemorrhage damon and elen by 7hir7een-d2yr5rs.jpg VDBR-Wallpapers-07-1200x800.jpg 2-luinel.jpg Stepaway.jpg Damonandelenacopy-1.png Wallpaper-tvd-trio.jpg Stelenawallpaper05.jpg Stefan-Elena-stefan-and-elena-9712434-1280-1024.jpg The Vampire Diaries Wallpaper by awesomedesing.jpg Vampire-diaries-wallpaper-5.jpg The rReturn Elena and Stefan.jpg Vampdiaries110-04.jpg normal_001.jpg 60whr90.jpg 476457.jpg normal_004.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h29m35s246.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h32m04s199.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h40m24s134.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h45m13s242.png The vampire diaries 2009 319 wallpaper.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-cast-promo.jpg Sanchez mtvawards gbk 011.jpg 1234.jpg vlcsnap-00011.jpg vlcsnap-00016.jpg vlcsnap-00020.jpg vlcsnap-00028.jpg Vlcsnap-00032.jpg vlcsnap-00040.jpg DTVD-206-0273.jpg TheReturn044.png TheReturn033.png TheReturn017.png TheReturn009.png TheReturn007.png TheReturn006.png TheReturn005.png TheReturn004.png 2-12-The-Descent-HD-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18798970-1280-720.jpg 2-12-The-Descent-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18797456-1280-720.jpg DTVD-209-0146.jpg lena.jpg nina1big.jpg Nina Teen Vogue.jpg vampire-diaries-s2-promo-113.jpg 321827.jpg 2959635159 1 5 rQgy4TRN.jpg 2X22Elena1864.png|Elena as she appears in Damon's flashback dream from 1864 DelenaKiss.png tumblr_lzv4rqcsCd1qm8787o1_250.gif tumblr_lzv4rqcsCd1qm8787o2_250.gif tumblr_lzv4rqcsCd1qm8787o3_250.gif tumblr_lzv4rqcsCd1qm8787o4_250.gif Tumblr ly3twug03W1qaqt70o1 250.gif tumblr_m3kosvkNs81qlupivo1_500.gif tumblr_m3lt5uINVQ1qf0ewmo6_250.png tumblr_m3lri08VTj1qc2nzwo1_500.gif tumblr_m3ypohvqiB1r8529ro1_250.gif tumblr_m3ypohvqiB1r8529ro2_250.gif tumblr_m3ypohvqiB1r8529ro3_250.gif tumblr_m3ypohvqiB1r8529ro6_r1_250.gif Season 3 Thebirthday.jpg Tvdelenadamonlake.jpg 011 ELENA.jpg Capture.PNG Jwbc-500x333.jpg TVDS3 (16).jpg Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena-005.jpg Elena-Gilbert-DB-005.jpg Elena-Shocking-Face.jpg VD 306A 0472b.jpg VD305A 0104b.jpg-f3426ea1-t3.jpg VD 306A 0483b.jpg VD 306A 0455b.jpg Sltsx5.jpg Sltsx6.jpg Sltsx7.jpg OM3.jpg OM3 (3).jpg OM3 (4).jpg OM3 (5).jpg ORDP (2).jpg ORDP (4).jpg ORDP (5).jpg ORDP (6).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-25-16h34m33s169.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h52m15s167.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h52m12s133.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h52m03s37.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h50m55s128.png Elena - bed.png 3x06-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirit-damon-and-elena-26206960-1280-720.jpg 3x06-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirit-damon-and-elena-26206957-1280-720.jpg 127104--50180817-400-ud1886.jpg 127104--50180824-400-u8fc23.jpg 127104--50180826-400-u0c724.jpg 127104--50180848-m750x740-u27894.jpg Untitled2.png Untitled1.png Untitled3.png Elena_Ball3x14.png Elena3x14.png tvd-the-ties-that-bind.jpg|Elena and Bonnie in The Ties That Bind The-Vampire-Diaries-The-Ties-That-Bind-Season-3-Episode-12.jpg|Bonnie and Elena The-Vampire-Diaries-our-town.jpg the-vampire-diaries-dangerous-liaisons-4.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x11-Our-Town-HD-Screencaps-elena-gilbert-28271158-1280-720.jpg Kg0Yn.jpg elena+caroline+vampire+diaries+episode-3-13-b.jpg Elena+and+Elijah.JPG Dangerous-Liaisons-ElenaStefan-320x400.jpg Damon_elena_stefan.jpg damon&elena3x14.png 164761_1328865446154_full.jpg Elena3x5h.png TVD314c0507b2-1633287018919346271.jpg TVD314c1251b-2675426149354037996.jpg watch the vampire diaries season 3 episode 14 online.jpg EG75.jpg ElenaGilbert98.jpg elena-gilbert-turns-18.png images989898.jpg the-ties-that-bind-elena-gilbert.jpg the-vampire-diaries-smells-like-teen-spirit-season-3-episode-6-2.jpg Elena Gilbert in the Originals' ball.JPG 01~19.jpg 116VampireDiaries1043.jpg Normal 111 katerina.jpg Tumblr lhc81blxZD1qzcgeto1 500.jpg Tumblr lhvhasLYkC1qf2onyo1 500.jpg Tumblr li6apsB5uN1qakqpmo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr li6ehvA93N1qakqpmo1 500.gif Tumblr ljg7706xpV1qc4i52o1 500.gif Tumblr ll83rjVZiK1qc0fsdo1 500.jpg Tumblr ll84kcYw0i1qjjdjjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lllojhNxMi1qeufxvo1 500.gif Tumblr lly7gllpUL1qc0fsdo1 500.png Tumblr lq50f03rBG1qln1ypo1 500.png Tumblr lsg0kiBnkX1qisd43o1 500.gif Tumblr lsx1qmxdH81r3y8npo1 500.gif Tumblr lt2h0qmjSQ1qj7hvgo1 500.gif Tumblr lt7mw1Stx31qmz2uho1 500.jpg Tumblr lt7z6xeqSd1r4k8nmo1 500.jpg Tumblr lv3lmneW3f1qzcgeto1 500.jpg Tumblr lv4td6s2o31qzcgeto1 500.jpg Tumblr lv610kykxW1qisd43o1 500.gif Tumblr lxqwxmuqLv1qakqpmo1 r2 500.gif Tumblr lxu5ehzhQa1qjkw0io3 500.gif Tumblr ly2a7inUkj1qe6diwo2 250.gif Tumblr ly7prmiI5B1qa8j7ro1 500.gif Tumblr ly9apcSWjn1qa8j7ro1 500.gif 302VampireDiaries0078.jpg 310VampireDiaries0689.jpg 310VampireDiaries0718.jpg Alaric and Elena.jpg Elena kills Alaric.jpg Eleric-Gifs-alaric-and-elena-26709942-250-133.gif Eleric-Gifs-alaric-and-elena-26709943-250-135.gif Eleric-Gifs-alaric-and-elena-26724504-500-220.gif Eleric-Gifs-alaric-and-elena-26724506-500-220.gif Tumblr lrz5f5f22C1qid0xqo1 250.gif Tumblr lrz5f5f22C1qid0xqo2 250.gif Tumblr lrz5f5f22C1qid0xqo3 250.gif Tumblr lrz5f5f22C1qid0xqo4 250.gif Tumblr ls30ntp0xf1qmrhppo2 250.gif Tumblr ls30ntp0xf1qmrhppo3 500.gif Tumblr lt0jcciZn81qisd43o1 500.gif Tumblr ltebeytCt91qfw4q0o1 500.gif Tumblr ltf70gtUHB1qisd43o1 500.gif Tumblr ltj3cb94KM1qegbipo1 500.png Tumblr lu6kte74mV1qciyago1 500.jpg Tumblr luf37gnt0c1qbajwyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lxtuj1IBeo1r89388o1 500.gif Tumblr lxtuj1IBeo1r89388o2 500.gif 421009 364459066920166 173296866036388 1096040 1010248147 n.jpg F44saa585.jpg Nina Dobrev 10jayujadf.jpg Nina Dobrev 1157.jpg Nina Dobrev 11 ksahihwe.jpg Nina Dobrev 12nzxhjad.jpg Nina Dobrev 13njdhc.jpg Nina Dobrev 14.jpg Nina Dobrev 14mhucs.jpg Nina Dobrev 15.jpg Nina Dobrev 15njh us.jpg Nina Dobrev 16.jpg Nina Dobrev 16 mcidh.jpg Nina Dobrev 17.jpg Nina Dobrev 17 mkhu.jpg Nina Dobrev 18.jpg Nina Dobrev 18m,jcjw.jpg Nina Dobrev 19.jpg Nina Dobrev 19mnjhvuiqea.jpg Nina Dobrev 20.jpg Nina Dobrev 20 157465.jpg Nina Dobrev 21.jpg Nina Dobrev 2187.jpg Nina Dobrev 21n mkch.jpg Nina Dobrev 22.jpg Nina Dobrev 23.jpg Nina Dobrev 23jnhgfyu.jpg Nina Dobrev 24.jpg Nina Dobrev 24mbj.jpg Nina Dobrev 25.jpg Nina Dobrev 25bjyg.jpg Nina Dobrev 26bjhgk.jpg Nina Dobrev 27.jpg Nina Dobrev 27217.jpg Nina Dobrev 28.jpg Nina Dobrev 2824.jpg Nina Dobrev 29.jpg Nina Dobrev 30.jpg Nina Dobrev 31.jpg Nina Dobrev 31548.jpg Nina Dobrev 32.jpg Nina Dobrev 33.jpg Nina Dobrev 34.jpg Nina Dobrev 35.jpg Nina Dobrev 36.jpg Nina Dobrev 4njhviulr.jpg Nina Dobrev 51598.jpg Nina Dobrev 615687.jpg Nina Dobrev 75795.jpg Nina-Flare-Magazine-photoshoot-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18323383-368-506.jpg 148px-Ian+Somerhalder+20th+Annual+Elton+John+AIDS+HQ01vGEhcSPl.jpg 421009 364459066920166 173296866036388 1096040 1010248147 n.jpg the.vampire.diaries.314 (3).jpg the.vampire.diaries.314 (4).jpg 7m7m7m7m7m7.png 7h7h7h7h7h.png 0o0o0o0o0o0o.png 2w2w2w2w2w2w2w.png 8989.png 6y6y6y.png again.png|"You're fine...." to Alaric elenagibby.png elenabonnie.png|Elena hugs Bonnie elenacry.png|"I miss you, Jer" gonna be fine.png|"Everything's gonna be fine" to Ric elenaric.png|Elena talking to Ric hahaha.png her.png elenamaeredith.png|Elena talking to Meredith Sage The Murder of One 516.jpg The Murder of One 499.jpg Elena sage caroline The Murder of One 496.jpg Caroline matt elena The Murder of One 240.jpg elena.PNG Elena Heart of Darkness 652.jpg Damon elena Heart of Darkness 689.jpg Elena Heart of Darkness 421.jpg Elena Heart of Darkness 376.jpg Elenaelenaelena.png tumblr_lx1a3oeqHD1qaqt70o1_500.png|Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore at the Mystic Grill Heart of Darkness11.jpg Heart of Darkness10.jpg Heart of Darkness9.jpg Heart of Darkness8.jpg Heart of Darkness7.jpg Heart of Darkness6.jpg Heart of Darkness5.jpg Heart of Darkness4.jpg Heart of Darkness3.jpg Heart of Darkness2.jpg Heart of Darkness1.jpg Kiuytreds.jpg Saving you by minilight1020-d4wav58.jpg TVD328.jpg TVD326.jpg TVD319-2.jpg TVD319-1.jpg TVD315.jpg TVD314.jpg TVD390.jpg Delena hands by charlottina-d4x15lr.gif Delena stare by charlottina-d4x2z16.gif Tumblr m2r9xsuCxg1qevu04o1 500.png|Heart of Darkness TVD317.jpg TVD318.jpg TVD336.jpg TVD556.jpg TVD567.jpg Delena kiss 3x19 by charlottina-d4x122c.gif Delena caress by charlottina-d4x4swc.gif TVD680.jpg TVD671.jpg TVD670.jpg TVD705.jpg TVD704.jpg TVD699.jpg TVD698.jpg TVD692.jpg TVD691.jpg TVD690.jpg TVD680.jpg TVD728.jpg TVD726.jpg TVD722.jpg TVD705.jpg TVD704.jpg TVD698.jpg Alaric elena 3x20 by kwiku001-d4xu8fl.gif Elena3x20.PNG The Departed 297.jpg The Departed 475.jpg The Departed 598.jpg The Departed 613.jpg elenaandalaric_124523.jpg elena___321_1.jpg tumblr_m0sxlr8hFd1rqnkk1o1_250.gif tumblr_m0sxlr8hFd1rqnkk1o2_250.gif tumblr_m0sxlr8hFd1rqnkk1o3_250.gif tumblr_m0sxlr8hFd1rqnkk1o4_250.gif tumblr_m11tge6fVT1r2wsn4o2_500.gif tumblr_m3k6qvMCL51r9pbt0o1_500.gif tumblr_m3k7q9naI61qg2lxko1_500.gif tumblr_m3kfeiQnyz1rtemvwo4_250.gif tumblr_m3le8z6Otf1qfxe22o1_500.gif tumblr_lxa241gu1U1qmtytko1_500.gif elena___322_1.png tumblr_m3lnz6PvqM1r909jdo1_500.gif tumblr_m3p6v05vOU1rsjnoko1_500.gif tumblr_m3psimDiA21qba1o8o3_250.gif tumblr_m3psimDiA21qba1o8o4_250.gif tumblr_m3pvch8j5E1r7wdhyo1_250.gif tumblr_m3pwinBsa41rngz0vo1_500.gif tumblr_m3ranepXtJ1qacbojo1_500.gif tumblr_m3rjhl7bv11qfpz3jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rs2sUK2M1r6alngo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3sk1jD5401r5whhao1_500.jpg Elena in hospital.jpg|Elena wakes up in hospital in The Departed Elena and Caroline.jpg|Elena and Caroline The Departed 3x22-carel.jpg|The Departed Caroline asks Elena if she wants tea or vodka The Departed 475.jpg|The Departed Elena and Matt.jpg|Elena talks to Matt about how she is being coddled in The Departed 0yhujik.jpg|Elena, Stefan, and Matt in negotiations with Elijah in The Departed 284px-VDs3.jpg|Elena and her parents before the accident in The Departed 300px-Elena-gilbert-s3-cheer-departed (1).png|Elena in flashback as a cheerleader in The Departed Mattxelena.png|Elena and Matt in a flashback in The Departed Tvd-322-elena-stefan.jpg|Stefan and Elena in The Departed Stefanxelena.png|Stefan and Elena in The Departed elena with matt.jpg|Elena talking to Matt about choosing between Stefan and Damon Elena talking to Matt.jpg|Elena talking to Matt in The Departed Elena talking to Damon.jpg|Elena in the car telling Damon she chose Stefan in The Departed Elena on cell phone.jpg|Elena in a flashback talking to Aunt Jenna in The Departed Tumblr m3u6kxjMF91qk7spvo1 500.gif|Elena and Damon before Elena's parents car accident in The Departed 212px-Damonelena3x22.png|Elena and Damon before the first car accident with Elena's parents in The Departed ElenameetsDamon.jpg|Elena in a flashback in The Departed The Departed 598.jpg|Elena yelling for Matt to look out for Rebekah in The Departed 212px-Elena3._1.png|Elena in the car with her parents in the first car accident in The Departed 212px-Elenamatt3x22.png|Elena with Matt in the truck in The Departed 212px-Elenawakematt3x22.png|Elena tries to wake Matt up in The Departed 212px-Stefansaveagain3x22.png|Stefan comes to save Elena in the second car accident in The Departed 212px-Hmifirst3x22.png|Elena tells Stefan to save Matt, not her in the second car accident in The Departed RestInPeace.jpg|Elena drowning in The Departed Elena in transition.png|This is after the car accident with Matt before she becomes a vampire tumblr_m3wfj2beQw1qfc439o2_500.gif tumblr_m3wr28RTUM1qe5476o6_250.gif tumblr_m3wyd37mLb1qfkfrpo1_500.gif tumblr_m3x3lhGyev1qb5cs3o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m3x3zj9qe01rrhra2o1_500.gif tumblr_m3x5f5eOio1r0e8bio1_500.gif tumblr_m3x8zw9YSm1qlzhayo1_500.png tumblr_m3x48xtbM01qf732eo1_500.gif tumblr_m3xa5cK4YD1qlzhayo1_500.png elena_322__x1.jpg tumblr_m3yi8ybr8f1r3dbuno1_500.gif tumblr_m3yx5i8gXk1r5xmn8o1_500.jpg Category:Image Galleries